


Good Morning

by lilacsigil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: The start of James Olsen's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgazing/gifts).



"Oh no, James! What happened?" Kara dashed into James' office, nearly running over poor Ms Teschmacher and her perfectly balanced tray of coffees. "Sorry, Eve! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Ms Teschmacher held out the tray to James so he could awkwardly take his, then bustled off to pacify Snapper Carr with an Americano, three sugars, never milk.

Kara turned to shield them from the rest of the office and quickly scanned the arm James had in a sling. "You know that's broken, right? Your wrist is broken?"

"Kara! It's okay! See the cast? I went to the hospital and got it properly checked out." James carefully didn't mention that Winn had had to strip off his horribly dented armour like he was shelling the world's sweariest lobster.

That cheered Kara up immensely. "Oh, poor you! But can I sign it?"

"Of course you can. I was going to let you sign first, but Winn came to the hospital with me so he got first option."

Kara made a face. "He got the best spot! I'm sorry I was out all last night. Whoever released those poor little Alcarian spiny moles all over the city is going to pay."

"I saw pictures! They don't look like poor little things to me." James remembered them as four foot long, bright green, acid-spitting hellbeasts that threw him over a wall. The "spiny" part was right, though: they shot them off like porcupines did, only razor sharp and acid tipped. 

"Oh no, they're really docile and sweet as long as they're fed properly. You can pet them right on the thorax. They live in the acid lakes of Alcar and graze on sulphuric weeds. But Alex said those plants don't grow here, so whoever brought them was starving them. So mean! We managed to find some bacterial soup from Yellowstone that will keep them fed until we can organise sending them home." Kara finished writing on his cast. It said "Get better soon!!!" and was surrounded by a garland of flowers. 

"So what did you come to see me about?" James glanced up at his nine o'clock appointment getting off the elevator. 

"Oh! Yes! I took some photos of the Alcarian spiny moles once they were fed." She flicked through her phone and showed James a few pictures. They did look much less ferocious with their spines down and their bright colours faded to a minty green, drinking from pet bowls. "There's nothing to identify the DEA here, and I want people to have a better opinion of them and know what to do if they see one, but Alex said I should check with you. I don't want to be always bringing in alien photos and, you know, secret identity and everything." 

James sighed. He really didn't want to think positively about the spiny moles and yet this was a scoop, plus a warning to anyone else who might be harbouring one. "Okay, Kara, you're right. But so is Alex. Send it to our secure tips email from a throwaway address. You won't get credit, but your identity will stay safe."

"Thanks, James, you're the best!" Kara gave him a quick and careful hug on his uninjured side. "How did you break your arm, anyway?"

He shrugged, trying to keep it casual. "Pick-up basketball game with a couple of the guys in design. I just fell on it wrong."

"Poor you! I'm glad you could call Winn, though. He's a good friend." Kara waved and headed out of the office, already back on her phone to send those photos through. 

James sighed and signalled for Ms Teschmacher to send in his nine o'clock. It was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
